In the production process of the display device, the impurity particles have great impact on the product quality, thus a cleanliness reaching certain standard becomes very important to the quality of products. In order to ensure the cleanliness of the clean room and inside the device, it is necessary to detect the distribution of airflow.
In the existing test device and method for visualizing the airflow organization, sample gas having temperature difference with the environmental gas is introduced into the test space, thereby forming a sample airflow in the test space, then the spatial position of sample gas can be detected successively using a thermal imaging device.
The shortcoming of the above method is that, the test apparatus itself is complicated, and the sample gas introduced into the test space has an impact on the temperature and humidity within the test space.